Starless
by mspolapotter
Summary: Part three. Nessie's life has been great. But with the changes coming around, she could no longer stay in the business. There are some things in life that you just can't take back, but there maybe theres an exception if you're an immortal..
1. Prologue

Yes. I know you hate me. i know you've been waiting for, like, a month and I'm sssssooooooooooooooo sorry!! I was very very very very busy during the past month. The sci-fair's next week, I had to train for a contest, my exams got in the way and my internet was a whole load of crap. So, to make it up to you guys, I've got four chapters instead of just the prologue, like I said before.

Hey Monday is now a part of my addiction (if any of you guys are reading this, which is very much impossible, you rock!). The songs will of course be posted at the end, as usual.

Here's _Starless_, Part Three from the _Another Twilight Saga_ by **pAula-p0tter**

* * *

**Prologue**

I am changing.

It's been four years, ten albums, twenty-two awards, seventy-two countries and countless concerts, but there was nothing in my appearance that showed any evidence of this.

I am changing, but in a different way.

I am changing . . . _into a vampire._

Nothing has changed since my sixth birthday, except darker circles under my eyes, pupils slowly reddening, skin being subtly lit up like a lamp and temperature getting colder than the North Pole. And nope, I'm not even exaggerating. I have lost my appetite for normal food. I'll only eat it as long as it's raw and bloody. Suddenly my friends seem more delicious than my Dad's cooking.

But I mustn't think like this. I have to have control, just like my Mom did when she was a newborn. I have to resist, just like every vegetarian vampire. No matter how sweet, potent and delicious the smell is, I must not give in.

It's a wonder that I've lasted this long in this business. Humans are so gullible, just digesting the rumor that I have a private cosmetologist who restores my appearance whenever something goes wrong.

I love this life, I love being an artist, I love making people happy, I love to sing . . . but I love my family even more. I love my world as it is, but I can't stay any longer. I know some things are irreversible. I've already met so many people. I can't turn back now.

But I've made my decision.

"I'm going back," I announced to my family one day.

"Back to what?" Mom asked.

"My old life. I can't be Nessie Cullen anymore. I'm going back to being plain old Renesmee."

"How are you going to do that?" Aunt Rose asked. "You're already a living legend. You've made your mark."

"I have to bail out of the contract at least," I said.

"But the world would still follow you," she contradicted.

"I know. But I have to try," I replied. "Three last albums, then I'm out. That's long enough to think of something, right?"

They just nodded.

Three albums left. It was going to be hurtful to say goodbye. One for inspiration, another for hurt . . . and the last one for farewell.

The hard part was telling Caleb.

"I'm bailing out," I told him in the office.

"What?!" he asked incredulously. "now?"

"No," I replied, my voice lifeless. "Just three more albums, then I'm out."

"Okay," he shrugged. "That's up to you. But why?"

"I . . . I can't tell you, Cale," I replied. "I'm sorry." Then I walked out.

I went to my lounge and clutched my guitar. It was really hard to say goodbye to something you love.

I saw the piano in a corner. It might be nice to do both for once.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside of my head, tellin'  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost in no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's a climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The changes I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know where, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most  
I've just gotta keep goin', and  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, but

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's a climb

Hmm . . . good enough for every one of my last albums, but best for the dreams.

_  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's a climb_

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah

I managed to tell Mr. Jameson about my decision without tearing up.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he replied consolingly.

"It's just . . . need my peace back," I said. "Thank you for understanding."

"It would be sad to see you go."

"I'm sad I have to leave."

"Are you sure about your decision?" he pressed on.

"Very sure," I replied. Then I let out a huge gust of air.

"Well, then, will you be ready to announce it to the world?"

"No," I said. "I'll do that on the final album."

"Okay, if you say so. You and Caleb should begin talking."

"Sure. Have a good day, Mr. Jameson."

"You too."

I clicked the line shut.

I already had the titles picked out, keeping my alliteration/assonance style of naming albums. The first of the last would be Dare your Dreams; the next one tear Tracks; and the last one, the officially last one, Vive, Vale. Dad came up with the title of the last one. He said it was a Latin inscription they'd once found. I better remember to ask him what it means in the morning.

Since I didn't want it to be obvious that I'm leaving, I decided to write a few upbeat songs for Dare your Dreams.

_Hey now, hey now_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful now_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_When I see you smiling I go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I would never want to miss this_

_Coz in my heart I know what this is_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Have you ever wondered what life is about_

_You could search the world and never figure it out_

_You don't have to sail the oceans_

_No, no, no_

_Happiness is no mystery it's_

_Here now, it's you and me, yeah_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)_

_Shout to the sky (this is what dreams are made of)_

_When I see you smiling I go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Yesterday my life was duller_

_Now everything's Technicolor_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong_

_I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams_

_Dreams_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Hey now_

_This is what dreams_

_Hey now, hey now_

_What dreams are made of_

Then suddenly, that hit me. This _is_ really what dreams are made of. I'm just going to throw it all away.

I remembered Mom telling me that you can have too much of something good.

Am I really having too much of a good thing?

Yes, yes I am.

* * *

Pleasssseee Leave a comment!! thanks. And click next!


	2. 1 Finding the Replacement

I just watched the iKiss episode from iCarly (for the guys who think iCarly sucks, look at yourselves first) and i'll probably be getting inspiration..haha!_

* * *

_

_1. Finding the Replacement_

I guest starred in Jacob's _Tonight_ music video. After the shooting, he asked about me quitting.

"I'm risking our exposure," I replied simply. "I can't do that. At least you can still hide your true identity.

He laughed humorlessly. "Come on, I age as fast as you do," he said.

"The humans are going to notice soon," I said. "And . . . what if I officially turn into a newborn? And . . . I begin attacking everyone?" The words came out of my mouth stormily.

"Calm down, hon," he said, gripping my shoulders tightly. I took two deep breaths (which felt weird) and went back to my regular breathing. "I won't let that happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The album was finished easily. It took all of two weeks. I had a small concert in Hollywood for the launch.

_I believe I can_

_I believe I will _

_I believe I know my dreams are real_

_I believe I'll stand_

_I believe I'll dance_

_I believe I'll grow real soon and_

_That is what I do believe_

The audience gave a loud applause. My co-dancers were probably wondering why I wasn't catching my breath or sweating.

"Let's give it up once again for Nessie!" the host enthused. It was the dancers' cue to leave the stage. "Any plans to complete the alphabet?"

"No, but I'm halfway there," I said with a laugh. "It'll be pretty hard to think of a title for Q."

"I hear you have something for the audience?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Well, my next concert will be in Phoenix. I'll be picking ten girls to come and spend the entire trip with me. During the concert, each girl will have a chance to sing onstage."

The crowd was screaming.

"So, what do you have to do? Upload a video of yourself singing any song on my website. The uploader button will be available tomorrow at noon and will be there for the rest of the week."

I felt that it was my responsibility to find a replacement.

"What about this one?" Jacob asked, clicking on a video uploaded by someone named Maria Sanchez.

"Argh! This is like her tenth Spanish video," I complained. She had been posting a bunch of videos under different names. I immediately hit the back button and searched again.

"This one looks pretty promising." Jacob said, reading the sender's profile. It was a girl named Natasha Yamamoto from Jacksonville.

"Hi!" she wrote.

_I'm Natasha and I'm from Jacksonville in Florida. I really, really, really, love you and your songs. I was fourteen when your second album came out and I was suffering from a major heartbreak. He was my best friend, so I was really having a hard time back then. The song from that album, "Now you Know," really helped me talk to him._

_Up to now, we are still best friends, all because I was brave enough to speak up. The greatest thing that could probably happen to my life right now is to be able to thank you personally. Here's my own version of "Now you Know."_

I opened the video and watched her silently, arms folded across my chest.

"She's in," I announced when the video ended. She was perfect! She played the guitar, she played the piano and she was really pretty. Jacob yawned. It was already midnight. "Come on, Jake, you need to sleep." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

After three days, the submissions were over. I was ready to tell these ten lucky girls that they were coming with me.

The first was Rebecca Hart, who had an awesome voice; Claire Burdeu, who claimed to be my number one fan ever since New and Notorious; Francesca McLane, who's been dreaming since forever to become a rock star; Christine Robins, who just wanted to give me a big hug; Samantha Welsh, who made her own music videos of my songs; Alexandra Jameson, who claimed to have been listening to my music since she was ten; Chelsea Crawford, who sent me an awesome dance video; Ashley Brandon, who once had larynx cancer and used my songs to make sure she wouldn't give up; Sasha Ramsay, whose family experiences racial discrimination until now; and of course, Natasha Yamamoto, who captured my heart the moment she belted out her first tune.

They lived in different parts of the U.S., so it took us about two days (what with Aunt Alice's driving and Dad's pilot license0 to tell them the news. Of course, they were all stoked.

We arrived in Arizona three days before the concert. Mom was able to go back home. The girls would sing one song each with me and would sing What Dreams are Made of for the intro. I saved Suddenly for Natasha and The Climb for Ashley.

"I think we just found a few more stars," Caleb whispered in my ear while they practiced.

"I think so too," I agreed. "Rebecca, Francesca, Ashley, Chelsea and Natasha."

"We might get Samantha too," he added. "She has a creative mind. Nice concepts for your videos."

We had some sort of party on the day before. Everyone was so excited about the concert. I was so excited about making their dreams come true.

* * *

Well, whatya waiting for?! click next!


	3. 2 Dare Your Dreams

Oh yeah, if i get to convince my friends, you'll be catching me on youtube..!!someone will FINALLy teach me how to play the guitar and we formed a band so..YAY!_

* * *

_

_2. Dare Your Dreams_

All their excitement turned into panic the next day.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," I reassured them. "Of course you'll be nervous during the 'before' part, but once you're up there and they begin cheering for you, it'll be gone."

"Knock, knock," a voice suddenly said. All of them shrieked.

"Hey Jake," I said. I _didn't realize you could make girls shriek now._

Everyone got to mingle with him for a while before going into hair and makeup.

The intro was a success. I introduced the winners to the audience, so the concert was like some sort of contest.

As promised, I sang a song with each of the, but the crowd loved Natasha best.

The final song was sung by Jake, Cale and me.

Aunt Alice had taken them shopping so everyone was ready for the after-party. Caleb had already prepared the contracts after I gave them my opinion during the meeting.

The party was very un-elite. It was very un-business-like and not so formal and sophisticated. It was like having a bunch of friends over for a sleepover.

Francesca had just finished her song and was being applauded by the crowd. I looked at Natasha and suddenly had an idea.

"Natasha! Sing a Japanese song," I said. The others began cheering for her. I've been hearing her sing a lot of Japanese songs since we got here.

"Tasha! Tasha!" all of them chanted. We were a lot like giggly girlfriends now. We already felt at ease calling each other by our nicknames. Finally, Natasha climbed onto the stage and sat in front of the piano.

The melody was very slow, but it had a small pop beat. Dad had only taught me halfway through Japanese so I could only understand the chorus.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dare katomata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Imawa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta uta eru made_

Everyone was applauding. When that was done, Caleb approached the stage and spoke into a microphone.

"Good evening, everybody," he began. "On behalf of Lightning Records, Seattle and the President of Lightning Records International, I would like to present these contracts to a few special people here with us tonight." Some people were moving a long table onto the stage.

"I present these one-year recording contracts to Miss Rebecca Hart and Miss Ashley Brandon. Miss Francesca McLane is also offered a one-year recording contract with her band Sphinx. Also, Miss Nessie Cullen is asking if Miss Chelsea Crawford would like to be part of her dance crew and if Miss Samantha Welsh would agree to conceptualize the rest of her music videos."

The girls had already burst to tears and were crying on each other's shoulders.

"Last but not least," Caleb continued, revealing the final leather envelope. "We would like to present this two-year recording contract to Miss Natasha Yamamoto." The whole ballroom filled with applause for everyone. The other girls seem happy for all of them.

The six girls were ushered to the stage to sign. After doing so, the photographers went clicker-happy over them.

"They all seem happy," Jake said, holding my hand.

_I hope they are_, I replied in thought. _I hope that all of them are, even if not all of them were given recording contracts._

"Of course they are," he said. "Look at them," he ordered, pointing up the stage. All ten of the girls were being photographed. "They're already happy now. They've met new friends and they've met you. They may not be going home with a contract, but they've got ten new best friends."

Jake was right. No one looked jealous (although I have to check with Dad to be sure). It would be sad for this to end.

"Nessie, come on over here, you're the star of us all," Natasha called. They'd seen me smiling at them.

Jacob let go of my hand and pushed me up the stage. There were tons of photographers, but I'm sure we were all looking only at Jake's camera.

The photographers made Jake go up the stage, so in the end we had no choice but to look at their cameras.

Natasha hugged me tightly after the shutterbugs were gone. Soon, it became a group hug.

"I had an awesome time with you guys," I said. Wow. I was crying again. "It'll be hard to say goodbye, but before you go, I have one last surprise."

They all grouped around me and began dabbing their eyes.

"Teen Vogue and Seventeen just called," I began. "They want to do an editorial on you guys for the next issue."

The almost-empty room filled with shrieks. Once again, I was enveloped in hugs.

"I want you guys to go to bed now, so that you won't have any eye bags, okay?"

The girls nodded vigorously and exited the ballroom.

Jake was the only one with me. I held up my hand and put it on his cheek and reminisced all the moments we had.

_It was good while it lasted._

"Yeah," he agreed. "It was.

We walked outside together.

But even that moment was long enough for me to see Caleb disappear in a hallway.

_How much had he seen?_ Looks like trouble??

* * *


	4. 3 Tearful Goodbyes

Hey! in the final chapter, i included a japanese songs. here's the translation i got from the english version:

you are always gonna be my love/and you should know how i wish i could've never let yougo/come back to my life again, oh don't say no/ you are always gonna be the one/ in my heart so true/ i believe i can never find/somebody like you my first love

* * *

_3. Tearful Goodbyes_

The girls were very jumpy while we were on our way to the studio. It felt like America's Next Top Model.

We talked a lot while they were getting their hair and makeup done. As usual, I didn't need any.

The theme was video games, so we had a lot of fun sitting on the Mario-type mushrooms and playing in the huge Guitar Hero set.

The photo shoot itself lasted two hours. The interview was a half hour longer than that.

And after the shoot, it was time for goodbye.

I wasn't able to accompany them back home so I had some trusted people of mine to do the job. We shared a lot of tears and parting hugs. Natasha, Rebecca, Ashley, Francesca, Samantha and Chelsea would come back after finalizing their required documents. I might never see everyone else again.

"I'll have concerts at your place," I told the other four. I'll surely be spending time with the lucky six. I gave all of them pass cards so they could go backstage whenever I have a concert. "Promise me you'll go to all of them."

"We will," said Christine, the youngest in the group. She felt like a little sister to me already.

I don't know how it happened. Their final boarding calls all came at the same time. More hugs.

"I'll miss you!" I said.

"We'll miss you too," they replied. After holding each other in that place and hugging one another in turn, they headed to their respective departure gates.

"I'm going to miss them," I said as they disappeared from view.

We flew back home in the private jet a little while later. Everyone left to hunt except Mom.

Dad didn't seem to mind. So did Aunt Alice. He just patted her on the back and kissed her forehead before going.

Jacob had to go to La Push to get some news from Sam.

I decided to just play on Dad's piano. It might help soothe Mom.

I played a new song on the keys. I had created this new one during the trip.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too_

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

I didn't continue. I could hear dry sobs coming from the immaculate white sofa. Mom was crying. The last time I'd heard her cry was when Grandpa died.

_Crap!_ What day was today?!

"Mom?" I asked uncertainly, approaching her. "Are you okay?" Stupid question, Renesmee.

"Y-yeah," she replied. "I'm fine." She was shaking.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Today was supposed to be Charlie's birthday."

Aunt Alice had known this.

I wrapped my arms around my mother. The sobs began again. This time, I cried with her. I cried for her.

We went back to their house while the rest were still hunting.

Mom breathed in the scent heavily. Grandpa's smell was still here. It gave me a fresh, homey feeling.

"You know what, I've never actually been to Charlie's room," Mom said with a sly smile. We sneakily made our way down the hall to Grandpa's room. The door was unlocked.

"Oh my gosh," Mom said slowly, clapping a hand over her mouth.

The room was filled with different pictures. There were pictures of a younger Mom and a younger Grandma on the walls. There was even one group picture where Jake was a year old. There was one shelf full of photo albums. Mom began searching for the one that smelled like him the strongest. Finally, she pulled out a leather photo album. Both of us gasped together.

"It's an album of their wedding," I whispered. We flipped through the album. There was a dried flower on the second page along with the invitation. The album ended with a few pictures taken during Mom's childhood days.

On the bedside table, there were framed pictures of me, Mom and Dad at their wedding and Grandma and Grandpa at their wedding.

The shelf had more framed pictures. Billy, Jacob and Mom with the ancient Chevy; the whole pack; all of the Cullens and Mom and Grandpa and Grandma at Mom and Dad's wedding; Mom wearing a ballet costume when she was about four; me when I was so much younger; and more pictures of Grandma.

I tried to "investigate" near his bed for more pictures. I found one under his pillow.

"Mom," I said in barely a whisper. Of course, she'd heard me.

Both of us stared at the picture for a while. It was a picture of him and Grandma, arms around each other, smiling.

"Charlie never stopped loving Mom," my mother said.

That had to be the saddest thing Mom ever found out.

* * *

Aww..we're near the final chapter of the day.. :(


	5. Midas Touch

Yay!Special chappy!_

* * *

_

_Midas Touch_

Caleb's Point of View

I love her so much that I can barely stand it. Everytime she smiles, every time she sings, every time she speaks gets my heart racing.

I just found out a new trait about her. Instead of being Proserpina, she sometimes acted like Midas. Everything she touches becomes bright, alive. Every heart she touches becomes useful and pure.

But this touch of hers also had an odd side. I'd just seen Jacob talking to her. She wasn't saying or doing anything, she just held his hand in hers, or else put it on his face. It seemed that with that touch, she can let them know what she's thinking.

Could she have superpowers?

No. _No._ Okay, Caleb James, you are going too far. You are becoming too weird.

I slapped myself to consciousness.

The first of the last was over. Two more albums and then she'll be gone. We won't see each other every day anymore. Our days are numbered.

I have to tell her.

But how do I do that? For all I know, she and Jacob could be engaged already. They might be married, even. She always has_ that _ring on_ that_ finger. I didn't want to start another fight with Jacob.

I also have to find out why she's leaving. I am her best friend. I care for her. It's not just a want. It's become a need.

I will prepare for this. And I will do this very carefully.

She has to know that I need her.

* * *

So, that's it for now. I'll be posting again asap. when i'm not busy. now i'll be on hiatus mode indefinitely. aww :(


	6. 4 Traditions

Hey! Well, sure the science Fair's over but I'm still under tons of pressure. Here's a chapter that I managed to write along with schoolwork._

* * *

_

_4. Traditions_

I took a two-week break after my last concert. We had to go to the Volturi to make sure we aren't violating any laws.

_I'm scared_, I said to Mom, my hand on her face.

"Don't be," she reassured. "We're all going to be fine. If they become angry, we'll tell them about the ending."

My heart raced as the plane began descending on the tarmac.

"Calm down, Renesmee," Dad said, hugging me closer to him. "Your heart's flying faster than a jet plane."

Jane met us near the Palazzo dei Priori along with Felix and Dmitri. Up to now, I still haven't seen the front Entrance.

"Ah, Carlisle!" Aro greeted when we entered the vast chamber. The two of them then embraced like old friends. "it has been too long. I didn't realize that little Renesmee has already bloomed into a beautiful woman."

"Hello, Aro," I tried to say bravely. I swallowed the lump in my throat. He then motioned us to the center of the chamber, where there were a few seats for us.

"Jane," Aro called. She immediately flitted to his side. "Would you please fetch my brothers and tell them about our . . . ah . . . visitors." Jane gave a small nod and proceeded to the chamber's exit.

A few seconds later, Caius and Marcus entered, accompanied by some of the Guard.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss," Caius said after sitting down. "You have been deceiving the humans for a long time now. They'll get suspicious soon."

"Fortunately," daddy Carlisle began, "the humans were gullible enough to swallow the rumors we've been spreading."

"And I've made my decision," I said. "I'm bailing out."

"That will do very little," Caius contradicted with a scoff.

"No," Dad said. "We have a plan." And then he linked hands with Aro.

"Ah. I see," he replied. "But how sure are you that this plan of yours will push through?"

"Alice has verified it," Dad replied. His hand touched Aro's again.

"Very well," Aro said. "Then it seems you have broken no rules." I heard Mom let out a huge breath beside. Neither of us were quite comfortable with the Volturi.

Caius, of course, was miffed. He wanted to see some action.

We stayed in Italy for a couple more days. I had pleaded Mom and Dad to let me go to Rome. It was unbelievable that even there, people still knew my name.

After Italy, we had to go to Alaska. Tanya was celebrating her birthday.

"I'm so glad you could come!" she said brightly. The room was elaborately decorated with streamers, but for some reason, the real event happened outside the yard.

I just found out about their little vampire "tradition." Every decade, they would add something to their "time capsule" to show the evolution of time.

"This is so cool," I said, carefully looking through the contents. There were pictures, from black and white to sepia to colored. The fashion changed as the pictures progressed in terms of time, but their faces didn't. There were also lots of yellowing pages of letters, mostly from Tanya's admirers then. There were also pictures of our coven, but only Daddy Carlisle, Mommy Esme and Dad. I remembered that they used to stay here.

My phone began ringing. Jacob, I bet.

"Uh, excuse me for a minute," I said, smiling and carefully setting the box aside.

"Where are you?" he asked as soon as I flipped the phone open.

"Alaska. It's Tanya's birthday," I replied.

"_Alaska?!_" he repeated incredulously. "Did you forget what day it is today?!"

I racked my brains in order to remember. Seeing the Volturi had scared the vampire abilities out of me. I remember Quil giving me something pink and smelled like roses.

Crap. It was Claire's fifteenth birthday. And Quil turned it into a surprise birthday party for her as her "pre-sweet sixteen."

"Yep," Jacob replied as though he read my thoughts. I'd forgotten I was on the phone with him.

"I'll be there in five minutes tops," I said and flipped the phone shut.

I explained the situation to everyone, said sorry to Tanya a million times and promised to make it up to her before dashing back home. The car would only slow me down.

In three minutes, I reached home. It took me two more minutes to dress up and primp for the occasion.

"Finally!" Jacob said as I opened the car door. Dad had left his Volvo here. I retrieved my gift from the passenger's seat and entered the venue with Jacob.

"You're here!" Claire said with a hug as she saw me.

"I wouldn't miss it," I replied with a smile. The people started murmuring. Some of them were even pointing at me.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends," she said excitedly, pulling me to a giggly group. "Hey girls!" she said. Her friends shrieked.

We talked with them for a few minutes, but after a while, it was just me and her talking.

Then we saw Jacob and Quil talking. She couldn't take her eyes off Quil.

"You like him, don't you?" I teased.

"Quil?" she snorted. "No! I mean, he's my best friend and he's sorta like my brother and . . . just . . .no." She waved a hand dismissively.

"Admit it," I said. "It's not out-of-this-world, you know. That's what happened to me and Jake. Well, technically, just me."

"Well . . ."

"You do!"

She just smiled at me sheepishly. I got the message in an instant.

The day Quil has been waiting for all his (werewolf) life has finally come.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Pretty crappy chappy, right? Well, I'm totally sorry. I'm also working on a Harry Potter fanfic (or three) that's based on real life. I'll let you know asap.

Thanks for so much!


	7. 5 Near The End

Yay! I'm back. And some of you have probably seen my new fic Mistaken Word and thought "What is she freaking doing?!She knows she has a fic she's committed to!" Well, I do know, and I'm sorry! I was just dying to get that published. Well, anyway, here's the fifth chappy! And it's short, mind you.

_

* * *

_

_5. Near the End_

After the vacation, we came back to planning the second album. The one for hurt. I already had a few songs for the album, but I found it hard to continue any more.

"Watcha doing?" Caleb asked, closing the door behind him.

"Looking for some inspiration," I said. I was watching Titanic for the millionth time. Caleb sat beside me and watched as well.

We absorbed the story and listened to the dialogue (ugh, I could recite them) for another half hour. Then came "the iceberg part."

"I hate this part," I said, burying my head on his neck. I could still hear it.

When it became too much for me, I turned the T.V. off and retrieved the disc from the player.

"Oops," I said when I realized that Caleb was watching with me. Emphasis on was.

"Nah, s'okay," he replied. "Don't you have some songwriting to do?"

"That's my problem," I groaned. "I'm experiencing so much happiness right now that I can't think of anything sad."

"You want help?" he offered

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You might regret it."

"I won't."

"Alright. Close your eyes."

I sat down and snapped my eyes shut. He turned off the light and lighted some aromatherapy candles in my room.

"I want you to remember the worst thing that happened in your whole entire," he ordered. The Volturi encounter immediately entered my mind. "Feel every emotion you felt." Immediately, I was scared. I wanted to hold Jacob's fur. "Do you see it now? Can you feel everything?"

"Y-yeah."

"now, think of music that would best describe the scene."

I was quiet for a moment. Everything just came to me.

"Now, I'm leaving your guitar beside you, and I'm leaving you for fifteen minutes. When I come back, I want to hear the song."

"Okay."

I heard footsteps heading to the door and the closing gently.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Wow. Caleb sure knows his game. I was able to write two more before he came back.

"Done?" he asked. I nodded. "Great. Let's hear it."

"Which one?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'which one'?" he countered.

"Well, you gave me an overdose of fear there, so I felt the need to write a couple more."

"Good. Now you're halfway there." He sat beside me and listened to the new songs.

_Swear me that, swear me you'll come back_

_Coz I don't think I'll take it, I don't I'll make it_

_Promise me, tell me honestly_

_It's not that way forever, one way forever, one way or another_

I thought about what he said. I was halfway there, which meant I was near the end.

* * *

Well, most of you probably know the song. It's one of my Paramore favorites, We Are Broken. Although I wasn't able to include any song from their new album in this fic. Maybe the next one.

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to hit the review button :)


	8. 6 Tear Tracks

You probably hate me since it's been a month...but I'm absolutely sorry! this was a tough week. i had my exams. two more on tuesday. *sigh*

Anyhoo, Happy Halloween!! I just wanted to tell you guys that I was supposed to go as Rosaile (i'm no reincarnation of pure beauty like she is, but what the hell?!) and my six-year-old sister was supposed to go as Alice but unfortunately our neighborhood party got cancelled due to a tryphoon. Darn,I've got the materials for fake animals' blood already!

Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_

_6. Tear Tracks_

The fear Caleb relived for me lasted for an entire week, so I was able to accomplish half of the track list. For the following week, Undercover Antics came together again to record a couple of bonus tracks.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Tear tracks is going to be the saddest album that I will ever make. The songs here could probably be used for funerals.

We had a family meeting in the lounge. It was time to talk about the strategy.

I was going to die in a plane crash.

"You're on your way to your Final Tour. The last destination is Rio de Janeiro. When we were about to go back, the plane will crash. We'll be able to swim to Isle Esme from there," dad explained.

"Then what?"

"We'll live there for a couple of months then create new identities when we come back," Aunt Rose replied.

"Is this going to work?"

"Yep," Aunt Alice confirmed.

"That's good."

I explained to Jake the plan later.

"We really have to leave all of this, don't we?" he said.

"'Fraid so," I replied. He loves this job as much as I do. "I don't want to go yet." We wrapped our arms around each other and he kissed my forehead.

"It'll be alright," he said. "Our memories will last forever."

"And we've made a lot of people happy," I added, "so I guess it's worth it."

"Then when all of this worrying is over we can finally plan our wedding," he said happily after he kissed my lips.

"The moment you've been waiting for fourteen years."

"And counting." We both laughed.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just faded away

All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending"

"I don't think you're ready," Caleb said when he saw me plucking the guitar in the lounge with a distressed face. I stood up and hugged him.

"I am," I said. I have to be, I added in thought.

"Why?" he asked out loud. Crap. Stupid vampire powers that show up at the wrong time.

"I can't tell you," I replied. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I will," he said. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Right," I said with a smile. "Even if I'm already gone."

"Don't say things like that," Caleb pleaded.

"Oh, come on," I replied, rolling my eyes. "We have seven months at most. Time flies fast."

"I wish it would stop," Caleb sighed.

"I wish I'd get a normal life," I said as if it was impossible. Well, for me it was.

"You'll get that soon," he replied, then he pressed his lips on my forehead. "Don't worry." He walked out of my dressing room.

How I wish he knew.

The tears started falling down my cheeks. I realized I would be leaving Caleb. That was hard.

But maybe I don't have to.

I was in a hurry to get home.

"Dad—" I began as soon as I opened the door.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not possible," he said.

"But—"

"Nope."

"Dad!"

"We don't want another tight spot with the Volturi, do we?"

"They don't have to know."

"How can they not know?"

"That still won't work," he said firmly. "it's not enough."

"Then let him make the decision," Mom interjected. We shut up for a while. "He could choose to become a . . . one of us, or choose not to believe it."

"That's hardly a choice," Dad contradicted. "Nobody would give up what they have and their soul to become a . . . monster."

"I gave all of that to be with you," Mom said. Dad was quiet. "Renesmee wants Caleb in her life. If Caleb wants her in his too, he'd take the consequences. Just like what we did."

Dad was still quiet.

"Dad," I began. "I've already lost Jacob once, and Caleb was able to pull me out of that downward spiral. Now I can't lose any of them."

Dad looked at me, then he looked at Mom.

Then he shook his head.

"This is not over," he said. And he walked out of the room. I'm sure he was thinking about how much it would hurt me. Like it hurt Mom.

* * *

Please review! and if you also read Mistaken Word, I'm whipping up another chapter really soon :) and oh yeah, Starless is done on hardcopy (finally!) and I'm not yet starting the fourth (and last!*boohoo*) part becasue I'm in the process of creating a good enough less-than-2,000-words one-shot that I'm entering in a contest.

* * *


	9. 7 Confessions: What?

Wow, that was quick! I actually take some of my sleep time to type the fics. I know it's still crappy, but remember, the series is titled _The Another Twilight Saga_. It has to have some stuff coming from the book that it's based on.

So without further ado, chappy seven!

**_p.s. to Twilight-Idiots_**: I know you will kill me because of this chapter...

_

* * *

_

_7. Confessions: What?_

We had a one-week vacation in Florida for some promotions of Jake's album. The three of us got to soak up some sun. I wasn't sparkling yet.

Later that night Jacob had to go to some meetings alone. Caleb and I had some best friend time together. We were walking on the shore. It was very dark and the sky was full of stars.

"I love it when the night's all lit up by the stars instead of just the moon," I sighed. Caleb was quiet. "What's on your mind?"

"What you just said," he replied. "It's like when you love someone. You look at that star and . . . you just can't see anyone else anymore. They just don't shine brightly enough."

"I never really noticed," I said, contemplating on what he said. Huh. He was right. I never actually paid much attention to anyone else.

"Now what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Thinking about what you said," I replied. "Trying to . . . apply it to both of you."

"Both of us?"

"Well, I can't stare at just one," I replied. "You two are, like, a package deal."

He was quiet.

"Maybe you're like a constellation or something," I said. He smiled.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But I'd bet you're a huge one." He was staring at the sky, trying to find a big enough one, I guess. "One dot wouldn't be enough."

I looked at him and found myself staring at his eyes. His adorable, beautiful, endless, deep, green eyes . . .

And his scent . . . I could see the warm red blood pulsing through his veins. No one's here. Maybe I could—

_Damn you, Renesmee!_ My own voice said. Wow. That woke me up. I almost killed my best friend.

I broke my eye contact so that I could focus on not thinking absurd thoughts.

He smiled. "You are so falling in love with me," he said smugly. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Jerk," I said as if I meant it.

"What? I was kidding," he defended. "I know I'll never beat Jacob." His voice had an obvious hint of sadness.

How _the hell_ does he do that puppy-dog-speak thing?!

"Come on, Cale, don't do that," I said. "Jake's the love of my . . . existence. And my life's not what you think it is."

"Are you living a secret double life or something?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'm no Hannah Montana, but you're not far off. My life's a bit more . . . dramatic than that."

"Maybe you're a goddess," he guessed, smiling widely. "Are you Aphrodite? Or Venus? Maybe Athena?"

"No, I'm no goddess either," I replied. "But I'll tell you when you get to it."

Both of us laughed.

"It's so easy when we're like this," I sighed. "Goofing around like high school kids."

"Easy for you," he scoffed. "I never realized it was this hard to have a celebrity crush."

"Imagine how I felt," I replied. "I was a fanatic. I wasn't even sure if I got to meet you or even just see you in person or something."

We looked at each other and laughed again.

"It's amazing how some people find it hard to talk about their crush in front of their crush," I said.

"Yeah."

We were silent for a while.

"How does it feel like?"

"How does what feel like?"

"You . . . being in love with Jake."

Wow that's a hard one.

"I can't actually describe it," I began. "All I can say is that it's the best feeling in the world."

"At first? Was it love at first sight?"

"Nope. We've grown up together and we're best friends. But then, we had to leave for a couple of years. When I came back, I found out he had a girlfriend. That made me realize that I was in love with him."

He sighed. "Life's always like that. You have to go through booby traps and obstacles, but in the end, true love is your prize."

"I never thought you'd actually say something like that," I said. "You've been in love, haven't you?"

"Actually not yet."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Something makes me feel like he's lying.

"You're kidding," I said.

"Okay I'm half-lying," he amended. "I've only been in love just . . . now."

"Anybody I know?"

"Do you sometimes get the feeling that when you're being obvious nobody notices at all?"

"No. That's actually the exact opposite of one of my problems," I said. "I mean, I'm not doing anything and suddenly, I'm this and that. It's like having a decoder except you have nothing to decode."

"It's all part of the celebrity life."

"Good thing I'm getting the hang of this thing."

We laughed a little."

He seemed to be scrutinizing me. Looking at every part of me then smiling after seeing what he was looking for.

"What?" I asked. His staring was sort of freaking me out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head.

"I can't hide my feelings anymore," he said seriously, but still smiling.

He took both my hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you," he finally said.

"You too," I replied. Who was he kidding?

"No," he said, frustrated. "I love you like this . . ." then he put both his hands on my face and pulled it closer to his . . .

I wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Well, this is a pretty obvious cliffy. People, I am giving you the ultimate permission to give flames. i know that this was an ugly chapter, but I have to build the triangle up so that i'll have something to put down later on.

Please Review or if you must, Flame...

chappy eight coming soon inc. another special chappy from someone who we haven't heard from in quite a while...:D xoxoxo


	10. 8 Awkward Situations

Hey, that was pretty quick! here's chapter 8. Man I can't believe I've been going this slow!!

Anyhoo, this is the chapter that Twilight-Idiots would probably hate me for._

* * *

_

_8. Awkward Situations_

_You're not going to like this, Renesmee,_ my head said.

What if I do?

_Don't!_

Caleb's lips gently presses on mine. Now I can intensely feel the blood that pulsed through him. I could feel his heart pumping; his chest was pressed on mine. It was sending more blood to tempt me.

"Caleb, stop," I said quickly when he had to breathe.

He didn't hear me. He continued to kiss me, much fiercer this time.

If this didn't stop, then I'm dead. Or accurately, he'll be.

"Caleb—"

Still nothing

"Caleb!" I pushed him off me as hard as I could. Then before I knew it, I saw him flying before his back landed on a big rock nearby.

Oops.

"OMG, Caleb, are you _okay_?" I asked. I was so worried that I forgot to slow down.

"How did you do that?" he merely asked.

"Genes, I guess," I lied. "Doesn't matter. Did you hit your head? Where does it hurt? _Are you okay_?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

I looked at him to make sure he was not lying. Then both of us stood up.

Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

More awkward silence.

"I guess we'd better head back," he said.

"Yeah. Jacob will be back soon," I agreed.

"So . . . er . . . goodnight."

"Goodnight. And take care of yourself."

"Will do."

We silently closed the doors to our suites when we finally managed to go up the elevator without bursting. Mom and Dad were on the couch.

"Where were you?"

"At the beach. With Caleb." I tried not to think about what just happened but the barrier in my mind just wasn't strong enough.

"He did _what?!_" Dad exploded.

"Dad, don't. It's no biggie," I said.

"What's going on?" Mom asked. "I'll appreciate it if you two would not keep any secrets from me."

I sighed. "Dad, calm down. Mom, I want to tell you this personally."

We stomped off to the veranda that gave us a great view of the beach. The sea still wasn't cal mat night. The cool salty wind gently whipped my face and I could feel my hair billowing behind me. Who would've thought that this breathtaking moment would remind me of something so . . . regretful?

"Tell me again what you did when Jacob kissed you," I asked Mom.

"I punched him in the face."

"Then what happened?"

"My hand broke."

"Mm . . ."

For a few moments only the sounds of the waves could be distinctly heard.

"Come on, what happened?" she asked. "Did Caleb kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I pushed him away."

"Then."

"Then?"

"He flew through the air and his back landed on a rock."

I didn't see her reaction but I could tell her eyes were wide in shock.

"Were you happy about it?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Sorta."

"His kissing?"

"No. I'm absolutely frustrated with him for doing that."

She raised her eyebrow at me. I could tell that I sounded too defensive. "Really?"

"Okay . . . I guess . . . I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would."

"That might mean something else," Mom said slyly. One look at me was all it took.

"Me, in love with Cale?" I said sarcastically. "Mom, that's impossible. I mean—"

Another look was all it took to make me shut up. Too defensive again.

"Come on, Mom. I'm in love with Jake. Cale's just my best friend."

"And I'm in love with Edward and Jacob was just my best friend."

We looked at each other for a long time. She had a point.

I heard Jacob's distinct footsteps outside the hall.

"Hey," he said with a big smile when I opened the door.

"Hey," I replied with a weak one.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Ask Edward," Mom suggested. "It's something both of you can relate to."

Jacob sat beside Dad, who was absent-mindedly flipping the channels at a speed of a hundred channels per second in an attempt to control himself from bursting in the Caleb's suite.

"Let's go to the veranda. I can tell that this won't be pretty," Mom said.

I decided to follow her at human speed. Secretly, I wanted to find out Jake's initial reaction.

_"He what?"_ Jake roared. I could see him shaking from head to toe.

"Calm down, okay? It's no big thing."

"_No. Big. Thing?_" he said. Then he looked at Dad. He raised his eyebrow sarcastically at him in a see-what-I-meant way.

Jacob forced himself to stop shaking violently, but his hands were like an earthquake.

I dragged him outside to give my best possible cure.

His hands clasped the metal and I could hear it groaning under his force.

"Would you stop that?" I said, pushing his hands away from the fence and clamping them to the side of his body.

Then I leaned in to kiss him.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," he replied with a smile.

* * *

I know what you're saying. You're currently cursing me to the bottomest pits of hell. I get it. But don't worry as you can see here Renesmee still loves Jake even more (like, duh!)

Please review!! thanks!


	11. 9 Not So Brutal

I told you someone would be back!! here's a special chappy from no less than Jacob!!_

* * *

_

_9. The Not-So-Brutal-Face-Off Between Human and Shape shifter_

_(Jacob's Point of View)_

I know Nessie would hate it, but I've made up my mind. I'm confronting Caleb.

"No," Edward contradicted as soon as the thought popped in my head. Stupid mind-reading vampire.

Edward gave a low chuckle. "You shouldn't be thinking stuff like that if you don't want Nessie to have a curfew."

"I'm sorry, _Dad_," I replied sarcastically. Suddenly, I wanted to take it back. How the hell could she have a curfew?

"I meant a curfew from you," he replied.

I just rolled my eyes and headed out the door.

"I thought I just told you not to?" Edward scolded. The father thing must be getting into his head.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I'm no noble vampire who would be okay setting the one I love free, Edward. I'm a wolf. I fight for what I want."

I turned my back on him and slammed the door.

I made my way to the nearest fire exit and jumped when I was sure that no one was looking. Then I dialed Caleb's phone.

"Hey, Jake. Didn't expect you to call this late. What's the matter?" he replied.

"Hey, can you head down to the beach?" I said coolly. "I think I need to say something."

"Sure. I'll be down in a few mo's."

"Thanks." I cut the line.

After five minutes, I could finally see him heading to where I was.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, I heard about what happened earlier," I replied.

There was silence.

"It was nothing mate. I'm sorry—"

_"Nothing?"_ I half-growled. "You just confused her even more."

"I'm not trying to steal her away from you!"

"You don't know how I feel right now."

"You don't know what would happen to me if I lose her."

"She's not yours!" he said.

"She's not yours either," I contradicted. "Nessie is nobody's, as of the moment. I hate to ruin our friendship, man, but . . . you don't understand . . . you don't know."

"What?" he asked. "What is it that I don't know?"

More silence.

"Look, now I hate myself for doing this. I know Nessie will hate me when she finds out. Caleb, I know you're head over heels in love with Renes—_Nessie_, but i just wish you know everything so that you'd understand."

He was looking at the ground.

"You're hiding something from me," he said.

"I just shrugged. "Is that all?"

He nodded. Then he began to walk away.

Ugh. Deja vu.

* * *

So, this is a make-up-slash-sorry chapter for the past two chapters that I posted. i know I've put too much CxN so I thought it was about time for Jake to stand up to him.

Please review!! xoxoxo

* * *


	12. 10 An Early Feel of Winter

Wow, I'm gaining speed again! Thank you mid-year exams! Well, we're back with Renesmee here. Hope you guys enjoy it. _XD

* * *

_

_10. An Early Feel of Winter_

Caleb was afraid to notice me ever since. I think afraid of Jake would be a better term.

He never talked to me about anything else besides business.

"You need just one more song then we'll go on with recording," he said to me coolly when he "called" me to his office.

"Fine," I replied just as cold and walked out. I didn't mind that I "accidentally" slammed the door or that he was technically my boss.

My only solution? My guitar.

"Hey," Jacob said as he entered.

"Hi," I managed to reply. I was, once again, plucking my guitar absentmindedly.

"Songwriting?" he asked. "Or just venting?"

"Mm, both."

"You and Caleb talked recently?"

"Yeah. Just a few minutes ago. As usual, nothing but business."

"He didn't mention anything to you?"

"Nope."

"That's . . . fine." I could hear the relief in his voice.

"You talked to him last night," I said, not bothering to turn it into a question.

"He told you, didn't he?" he replied, suddenly defensive.

"Nah, I was baiting you."

"Crap." He slapped his forehead.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't lose you."

"You told him why?

"Of course not."

"Good."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"This feels awkward."

"What?"

"This—talking to him only for official business . . . me being called in the office . . . not even managing to stay for more than five minutes . . . it feels like . . . like . . ."

"A post-breakup?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied with realization, but I was still quite lifeless. "How did you know?"

"It was pretty much the only thing that Bella was able to say to me when I told her I can't be friends with her anymore."

"Are you _stupid_?" I said incredulously. "Why did you _do_ that?"

"Well, back then, vampires and werewolves were natural enemies plus humans can't know who we are. Since she was a human who was strongly affiliated with vampires, I was forbidden to see her."

"Wow. You _were _stupid," I remarked.

"Cut it out, will you?" he said playfully.

"Oh, alright."

I laughed a little, but in an instant I went back to my dreary mood.

"I'm not helping at all," Jake suddenly said. "You should be songwriting."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"My lounge. Songwriting. Videogaming. Watching TV. Random randomness."

"Have fun, then."

"You too," he replied. I softly pecked his lips. "And finish that song."

He gently closed the door.

Well, I think I could write a song. No need for Caleb's remedy to scare my pants off of me again.

But what would the song be about?

_Caleb_, a voice inside my head said.

Caleb?

_Yes, Caleb._

I don't need him to write a song.

_Oh, you do. He just "broke up" with you. This should make a good one._

We were never together in the first place! How is the "breaking up" suppose to happen?

_Then what do you call it? Severing ties? Cold shouldering one another? You know you can't leave him alone. You know you'll crave for his attention sooner or later._

Well, I'm moving on!

_You know you're missing him._

He is just my best friend!

_Is or was?_

He still is! And I'm not in love with him!

_Exactly the reason why you're falling for him._

"What are you _talking_ about?" I said loudly. Thank goodness the voice is finally gone.

That gave me a good song idea.

Once again I sat in front of the piano and put my guitar beside it

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
_

That should do my feelings justice. Well, it didn't do anything about my conscience, that I'm very sure of.

Again I was called to Caleb's office.

"Are all the songs done?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll continue recording tomorrow."

"Whatever you say."

Once again I "unintentionally" slammed the door of my boss's office.

* * *

Well, I might be posting the next chapter later while I'm in the mood for typing and no one's forcing me to study asap. Haha!

Please review ;)


	13. 11 Crying For No Reason

Ha! i told you so! Tomorrow might bring three more chapters (hopefully) or if I'm into it, i might finish the whole thing! (someone out there's hoping that I slow down..)

_

* * *

_

_11. Crying For No Reason_

The next day, I was alone with Caleb at the studio. He avoided making eye contact with me, and I hated him for that.

Wait, what?

Recording took the entire morning. We even had to come back after his meeting.

"This one's the last, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we'll talk tomorrow on how we'll arrange the songs."

"Sure."

I had the background prerecorded so all I had with me was my guitar. I also had it mixed beforehand.

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

He was listening intently to the song. I'd forgotten this was the only song that he hadn't listened to beforehand.

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Suddenly, I was crying. It didn't choke my voice. I wasn't sobbing. The only evidence present was that I felt my heart near to bursting and that something warm was dripping on my cheeks.

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light

I looked at him. His head was bowed. Is he crying or did he just have a headache or something?

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

"We're done," he said through the microphone. If I wasn't feeling so weepy and dramatic I would have laughed at the possible meanings of those two words.

"Nessie, wait," Caleb said before I had the chance to streak down the hall.

"What for?" I asked. Tears streamed down my face. I hate him, I hate him! "I don't even know why you're talking to me now."

"Well, I've given up on trying to avoid you," he said simply. He took my hand and put it on his chest. "My heart beats only for you. And I can't stop it anymore. Is it so bad that I fell for my best friend?"

I could feel the consistent pounding on my palm. Why won't he put an end to this? Why can't he just leave me alone like he did?

"I can't leave you alone," he said as if answering my question. I forgot he was holding my hand. I quickly took it off his chest. "I tried, but I just can't. Everytime I'm near to forgetting you, you just pop up in my mind again."

The tears were coming faster. Why was I wasting the last of my tear on him? Was this a punishment for wanting him on my side always? For wanting someone on the other side as well? I get it already! I'm dying like hell seeing my best friend being tortured by no less than me.

I tried to put things the way Dad tried to put them.

"I can't do this anymore, Cale," I said. "I can't think about any options. You won't be able to . . . handle who I really am."

"Oh yeah? Try me," he challenged.

Why does he have to make this hard?! I tried calming myself down by breathing, but it was no use. His scent lingered in the air.

"When I tell you, you will think I'm either crazy, delusional or just joking around," I said firmly. "i get it, Cale. I know. I'm freaking greedy. You can stop torturing yourself now. I know it's tortured me enough to see you that way."

And with that I walked away.

* * *

Sorta like a bitter Nessie, isn't it? Oh well. Please review. Thanks!! :)


	14. 12 Something to Take My Mind Off Things

Aww..sorry I broke my three-chapter promise :( Was just too busy today. Geometry was a piece of cake, thankfully! Here's a pure JxR chappy. Hope you likey!_

* * *

_

_12. Something To Take My Mind Off Things_

The following days were busy enough for me not to think about any problem.

First of all, I have two photoshoots. One for the album cover and another for Rolling Stone.

Then, after that, I have to go on another show. At least it will be with Jake.

I went to the office building for the album photo shoot, but it turned out we had to do it in the recording studio. The theme of the album was pretty much Tears.

I had to really cry for the cover, but it wasn't hard. Kind of nice to cry after i thought i couldn't anymore.

There was one shot where I was able to act natural. Absentmindedly plucking my guitar. My favorite frame, however, had to be the flying sheet music.

After the album shoot, I headed off to the Rolling Stone office.

Since the magazine liked running off a little wild, they tried to create a belated tribute to one of my albums.

They dressed me up as a vampire.

Crap, everyone's going to laugh when they see this. I had dark makeup, hair in pigtails, plastic fangs and some dark coffee-smelling syrup that looked a lot like real blood dripping down the edge of my mouth. Fortunately, it wasn't. My lips were painted a dark matte red and I had to wear a sleeveless black top, fingerless lace gloves, a black-and-red-fringed skirt, black-and-blue plaid pants with patches and black Converses. They told me it was the "seductive look of a modern teenage vampire." They could take all this gunk off me to see what a modern teenage vampire really looks like.

The whole shoot was pretty cool, I guess. I let myself run as wild as I could go, not reaching the wild I was when hunting. They made me jump from a tree, "flirt" with one of their models and even try to dig his grave when I was finally "done" with him. I wanted to laugh the whole time.

I had to run off to Fox after that. Today was the American idol finals and Jake and I were performing a number with the contestants.

Before everything, of course, we had to meet all of them.

"You're just one step away," I said when they asked for advice. "All I can say is, don't let go. This is what you've wanted all along. Go out there and show them what you've got."

We had the intermission after that.

_Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea_

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can become any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

Right after the performance, they led me off the stage.

"Miss Cullen, we need you to sit right here," one of the stage directors instructed.

Suddenly, then whole crowd was shrieking.

"Why?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"You'll see," he replied with a smile.

I finally agreed to sit down on the throne.

It began to rise slowly.

This is all Jacob's fault.

I _knew_ it!

I could hear him singing Tonight. The crowd was screaming and some were even crying. What did Jake tell them? What craziness is this?

Each one of the contestants gave me a rose. Sometimes white, sometimes pink. But Jake gave me a long-stemmed red rose. Just like Prom. And we began twirling on the stage like no one was watching. Just like Prom.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

It was all magical. Just like Prom. I'm beginning to think that I knew what he was up to. The contestants began singing. He set this all up.

We stopped spinning. Then he knelt in front of me with a black velvet box in his hands.

_I knew it!_

I can't help but cry. Why was I wasting the last of my tears again?

"Miss Nessie Cullen," he began. Everything became quiet except for the music. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd shrieked. I don't even have time to think. Why was he doing this? He'd already done this.

"Just to prove to you how much I love you," he whispered.

_You don't have to do that._

"I want to."

I was left with no choice.

"Yes."

The crowd broke into a tumultuous noise.

* * *

Anyhoo, I'll write more tomorrow. I'll be home early so hopefully I get in the mood. Please review :)


	15. Losing Helen

Hey! Look who's back!! Well, it's a Saturday and it's my day on the computer so I might be able to write more YAY!!! sorry for disappointing you the other day. i was unable to write becasue something unexpected came up. well, here y'all go!

* * *

_Losing Helen_

_(Caleb's Point of View)_

"Yes," she said, not even bothering to think. Not even mulling things over. Not even worrying that someone might be opposing her decision. Example, me.

She told me that other day that I could stop torturing myself since she's been tortured already. What did she mean?

I felt like I have been my personal murderer. My actions were unlike suicide. I felt sadistic and masochistic at the same time. I had the choice to forget her and move on, but I choose to let myself suffer, let the time pass and wait for her to choose me. which will never happen, by the way, since now she has told the whole world that she commits herself to Jacob.

What am I supposed to do now? Look for another? I can't do that. It felt like betraying myself.

Now I feel like she's Helen, the unattainable prize that Aphrodite has given me. I always aim for the fruit that I will never reach or else target something that has already been captured.

The shrieking stopped, which meant their part of the show was over.

"Congrats, you two," I greeted when they approached me, as happily as my torn self could possibly muster.

"Thanks," Jacob replied, shaking hands with me. He's probably thinking now that he's finally won. I'm beginning to think that he's right.

"Yeah," Nessie agreed. "Thanks." She pulled me in a hug. I tried to cherish it, let my memory capture it entirely, because this would probably my last chance of intimate contact with her.

Then both of them walked away.

Here was a picture of perfection. An ideal image of two becoming one. A picture that I'll never fit into.

As soon as the winner was announced, I took off in my Ferrari. No need to see them again and slash my chest one more time.

It was raining hard outside. I tried to push my speed to one-twenty.

Why am I so stupid? Why do I keep on fighting for something that will never be mine? Why can't I be happy for her?

The rain was pounding harder. I stopped at the nearest curb. I can't drive while I'm crying.

Turns out I stopped by a bar. Maybe a drink or two will calm me down.

"A small Martini, please," a small voice requested next to me.

"Hey," I said. I noticed my co-star from Star Light, Star Bright.

"Caleb?" she replied. "Wow. It's been so long!"

"Yeah. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great. Just arrived from Australia," she replied. "I worked there for a while. Modeling."

"That's . . . good," I replied.

"What about you?" she asked. "I heard you were working with Nessie Cullen."

"Uh, yeah." Great. Not exactly the topic I was aiming for.

"She's really famous, isn't she?" she said. "Wow, we have a lot to catch up on."

Why do I feel like Aphrodite wants me to take revenge?

* * *

Whew, so there. Just _**SIX**_ more chapters to go before the epilogue!!! YAY *tear* this is going to be easy peasy lemon squeezy!! hahaha LOL.. i forgot where i got that one :P

Please review!!Thank you!! :)


	16. 13 Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

Yay!! I told you so!! I won't be writing tomorrow. Computer ban. But don't worry. i have no classes on Monday yey!!!_

* * *

_

_13. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise_

"Don't you think we hurt Cale or anything?" I asked later that night.

"Come on, relax," he replied soothingly. "Try to put it this way: it's just like what happened before. He's letting the best man win." He said the last statement with relish.

As soon as we got out of the elevator. I could hear Cale's laughter. Not only that. He was laughing with someone. A high-pitched someone.

"Oh, hey Nessie," Caleb greeted as he and his companion approached us. It bugged me to see that they were holding hands.

"Hi," I replied. Smiling as widely as possible.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually meeting Nessie Cullen," his companion said with genuine awe.

"Where are my manners?" Caleb asked himself with a laugh while shaking his head. "Nessie, this is—"

"Cassandra Silverstone," I said. "She co-starred with you in Star Light Star Bright."

Caleb's eyes widened as if he remembered something.

"I can't believe you still remember," she said, shaking hands with me.

"Well, I was a huge fan," I replied, eyeing Caleb. "A huge, huge fan." I hate this! I hate this! I _hate_ this! Weird things run around in my head whenever I see her!

"Ah, Jacob Black," she said with a bigger smile. "I saw you last night. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jake replied in my behalf, shaking her hand.

"Hey, babe, I just had an idea," she said, addressing Caleb.

_Babe?_

"Why don't we all go out for dinner tonight?" she continued. "It'll be awesome."

"Yeah. Sure. Great," Jacob replied with a smile. I poked him inconspicuously hard with my elbow. "What?" he whispered.

_You know I hate her!_

"Why don't you yet your differences for a while?" he said for my ears only. "It'll be fine."

"Great," I smiled, giving up immediately and thinking that it might not be so bad.

"We'll see you in The Harmony later, then," Caleb replied.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere like—?"

"No, The Harmony's fine. It's the best around."

I bet Cassandra wanted to show off.

"It's good that Caleb found someone to take his mind off you for a while," Dad remarked later.

"Yeah, it's good that he found Cassandra again," I replied. I can't help but cringe at the sound of her name.

"That's not what you're thinking," he said.

"Then what am I thinking?" I asked. Was it possible to not know what you're really thinking?

"Yes," Dad replied, neglecting the first question. "The brain has two divisions, the conscious and the subconscious. Apparently, your subconscious is not agreeing with the other side."

"What's my subconscious saying?" I asked.

"Hey, Ness, time to go," Jacob suddenly interjected.

"I'll tell you later," dad said. "You might not want to hear it now."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. Have fun. Be good."

I winced at him. Jacob gave a small nod at Dad before closing the door.

The Harmony was one of the cafes lining the street where Lightning Records Seattle was located. The ambience inside was very warm and relaxing. French music played softly from the speakers and sometimes, live Jazz bands perform. Jacob, Caleb and I loved to come here for coffee and dinner after a hard day's work. It's also a paparazzi hotspot.

I didn't mind, though. And I could tell that Cassandra didn't mind as well. In fact, she was gripping Caleb's arm tighter and was acting like she was avoiding the cameras when in fact she was smiling at them.

These paparazzi have seen nothing yet.

I made my way out of the car with Jacob and immediately, the paparazzi headed my way. I answered a few questions, smiled and greeted courteously.

I could tell from the look on her face that she was miffed. Hah.

We made our way to our usual table. It was the only table for three in the entire place, and they usually reserve it for us. This time we added an extra chair.

"I've missed this place," Caleb said as he settled down on the chair.

"Me, too," I replied.

The waitress came to us.

"It's been so long!" she cried. Annika was already a good friend to us. "Oh, and I see you have a friend with you, Mr. James."

"This is Cassandra," he replied, cuddling her closer. "She co-starred with me in Star Light, Star Bright."

"Ah, yes, I remember her," Annika said. "I was just ten back then. I can't believe I'm meeting you in person, Miss Silverstone."

"It's great meeting you as well," she replied with a smile.

"So, the usual?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Alrighty then." She strode off back to the bar.

Cassandra began whispering to Caleb.

"What's _the usual_?" she asked.

Jacob and I looked at each other and laughed to ourselves silently.

* * *

So there..by now you're probably wondering what _Star Light, Star Bright_ is..

Please review!Thanks for reading! :)


	17. 14 Blindman's Buff

Yeah, I know it's been an entire freaking day and all I come up is one chapter? Don't worry. I'll write more now._

* * *

_

_14. Blindman's Buff_

For Several more weeks Caleb continued to play his game. Naturally, everyone now knows that Cassandra Silverstone is back and is wearing Caleb James on her arm for the meantime.

Tons of people from Dior, Chanel, D&G and Stella McCartney have called Aunt Alice, knowing that she is our wedding coordinator, offering to design the entire entourage's dresses. But of course, Aunt Alice would never let Perrine Bruyere down.

Where there had been nothing much to do, Aunt Alice and I talked about basic preparations.

"The entire ceremony obviously has to be done on Isle Esme," she began. "It's going to be an entirely vampiric entourage—well, with a pack of wolves of course. I mean shapeshifters."

"Works for me," I replied.

"Then Nahuel's best man?" she asked.

"I'd rather you ask Jacob."

"Alrighty then." She ticked off something in her list. "Maid of Honor?"

"Clare."

"Matron of Honor?" she asked hopefully.

"Duh, you."

"Yay," she smiled and clapped her hands daintily.

"Bridesmaids?" the door creaked open. I didn't mind. It was probably Jake.

"Aunt Rose, Tanya and Kate." She ticked off more things in her list.

"Oh, you're talking about the wedding, I'm sorry," a different voice said.

"Caleb," I realized. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Jacob."

"No biggie. Just wanted to say that the four of us are guesting on America's Best Dance Crew this Saturday," he said. "We're preparing a number tomorrow."

"_Four?_"

"Yeah. Cassandra's with us," he replied.

"Oh."

"Tomorrow. Ten. Dance Studio. Tell Jacob. Be there."

"Yep. Sure."

He waved goodbye to Aunt Alice and closed the door behind him.

Now _she_ was one of _us_?!

"I'm no mind reader, but I can tell that you are just ready to kill this Cassandra character," Aunt Alice said. I took a deep breath.

"Let's just continue with the plans, shall we?"

The next day, we met up at the studio. The choreographer told us we were doing a slow, very emotional number, since that was the challenge for the week. We decided to use candles.

Jacob and I had no problems with the intimate dance moves, but both of us could tell that Caleb was uneasy with Cassandra. When he had a hand on her thigh, she pushed it up higher. I could see the sweat breaking out on his forehead. And not because we were having too much work, I bet.

For once, I felt sorry for him. I wonder how long he could keep doing his charade.

Since we presented on a finals night, there was an after-party like usual.

"Come on," Jacob said when a slow song was playing. "Let's dance." I immediately accepted his offer.

The lights dimmed slowly. We were staring in each other's eyes. I tried to imagine myself wearing a flowing white gown and Jacob a tuxedo. One moment where everyone who sees us knows the absolute truth. No need to pretend, no need to be someone else. Mom and dad would, of course, be dancing somewhere near us. Mom would be crying again with no tears. Aunt Alice will be grinning widely while dancing with Uncle Jazz at the flawlessness of her plans.

"Isn't the groom not supposed to see the bride in her gown before the wedding?" he joked.

"Didn't you say that before? Like, years ago?" I replied. "Besides, it's not the same one."

When the music ended, I saw Caleb tap Jacob's shoulder. Another slow number was coming up.

"May I?" he asked. Jacob nodded and approached Cassandra.

"So, when will you stop your game?" I asked.

"What game?"

"This. Enduring Cassandra so that you can say that you're happy without me."

"Oh. That."

I laughed. "We're pretty low sometimes, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

We slowly swayed to the continuing music.

"I don't want to fight anymore," he finally said. "I thought seeing you happy and letting myself lose was torture, but believe me, Cassandra's way worse."

We laughed.

"Friends?" he offered.

"Best friends," I replied.

Both of us swayed to the music in a tight embrace. From my peripheral vision, I could see Jacob having a hard time with Cassandra. In the next song, however, he endured her so I could be happy with Caleb again.

"I see you're not battling with your subconscious today," Dad said when Jake and I got home. "And I see you and Caleb have made up."

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh. It felt somewhat lighter that I wasn't angry with him anymore. "And good thing Jake didn't go out of control that time."

"Well, like father like son," he replied.

Dad smacked his head.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?!" Jake demanded.

"You are _not_ calling me Dad unless it's official."

The only thing I could do was laugh.

Ah, it feels good to laugh.

* * *

So, it's not the turn-of-events that Caleb-haters were rooting for, but think about it. With the way I described Cassandra's flirty personality, do you think a total hopeless romantic like Caleb would stand her?

Please Review!! :)


	18. 15 A Friend Returns

Yay!! new Chappy!!_

* * *

_

_15. A Friend Returns_

Caleb was too much of a martyr to break up with Cassandra just because our fight was over. That much I knew about him.

Combined with the pity I felt for him at the moment, seeing him struggling with Cassandra, I can't help but laugh. I could just see that she wanted Caleb so badly and everything she does to get him was just so hilarious.

In the midst of all the normality I felt was the return of a friend.

"Nessie!" Natasha was running towards us as soon as she saw me holding a placard with her name on it.

"Hey, I missed you!" I replied, meeting her in an embrace.

"You too." She then hugged Caleb and Jacob.

We lugged her stuff into a van and made our way back to the studio. I let the guys take care of her belongings and immediately pulled her to the elevator.

"Now close your eyes," I ordered when the elevator stopped. When she did so, I put one hand over her eyes and whispered directions in her ear. "Just stand there." I opened the door. "Take one step inside." When we were both inside, I closed the door. "Now open your eyes." I switched on the lights.

"_Whoa_," she whispered.

"Welcome to your lounge," I said.

"My. Lounge?"

"Yes. You're part of the family now, so you get your own room." I had insisted to design it myself. I turned her music corner into a Zen garden, complete with a mural of Mount Fuji, her entertainment center a kawaii paradise and her bar into an anime/manga shrine. "You like it?"

"Like?" she said incredulously. "I love it! It's so awesome that I can barely stand it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged me tightly.

Later, I accompanied her to her first meeting with Cale. I suggested that I do a single with her. After the meeting, we headed to her lounge to create the song.

"What should it be about?" I asked.

"Love?" she suggested.

"Nah."

"Friendship?"

"Sorta . . . but that's not the one I'm aiming for."

"I got it!"

"What?"

"You're American, right? And I'm Japanese. We're from two different faces of the planet. We should do something like . . . you know . . . coming together to become one."

"Like a collision?"

"Yes, exactly!" Natasha exclaimed excitedly. "I can see it now. Two Worlds Collide!"

"Perfect! Let's start." She took her place on the piano and I held my guitar.

_She was given the world so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive, with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

The song took us longer than my usual time to be finished. Of course, we had to put a lot of heart into the song.

When we were done, we immediately went to Caleb. He approved the song and asked us to record it.

"Good job," he said when we were done. "Natasha, I think you'd better go back to write more. You're on your first day and you're this active already!"

"Sure," she replied. "Nessie, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up later," I said. I pecked her on the cheek and she walked away.

I held the sheet of paper tightly in my hands.

* * *

Ooh, cliffy!! So, what could be writen on the paper?? Dun da da da!! You have to wait tomorrow (aww!!) I have to go off now..Byee!!

Hope you still review!! :)


	19. 16 Confessions 2: UhOh

Yay!! Back!! The original title of this chapter was supposed to be "The Last Promise" and the previous chapter (A friend Returns) was supposed to be titled The Last Promise too, but I thought it was too unappropriate. Oh well. Enjoy!!_

* * *

_

_16. Confessions 2: Uh-Oh . . ._

"Caleb?"

"Yeah?" he replied. He was fixing some things in the studio.

"I was wondering if . . . you could do me a favor."

"Sure," he said easily. "What is it?"

I handed him the sheet of paper. "I wrote this song. I was hoping you could record this with me."

"What for?"

"Can I explain that part later?"

"Okay."

We practiced the song a couple of times before actually beginning with the recording.

_Yeah  
Woah_

I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are.

We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change

And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone

Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her

Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm

With every strike of lightning

Comes a memory that lasts

And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash

Maybe I should give up.

I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone

Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm

Trying to keep the lights from going in

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm

Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm

Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm.

"Now will you tell me why?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. I could feel my contacts beginning to dissolve. Maybe it was time to tell him.

"I never really told you the reason why I'm leaving, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm ready to tell you now," I replied. I blinked once . . . thrice . . . three times. The contacts dissolved. "Look closer. What color are my eyes?"

"Red."

"Good. Hold my hand. How does it feel?" He followed my instructions.

"Cold."

"Correct," I said. "Now open the window and hold my hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He followed my orders with hesitation. As soon as his hand touched mine, I swung him over my shoulder and jumped out of the window. Then, we ran a few miles to get us to the part of the forest near our house in Forks. He screamed the whole way.

I stopped when we were in Mom and Dad's meadow.

"Are you dead?" I asked.

"No."

"Obviously. Now, how much time has passed since we were in the recording room in Seattle?"

He obediently checked his watch. "A minute?"

"Almost. Actually it took us only fifty-one point fifty-five seconds."

"Why are you asking me all these questions? And why are your eyes red? And how did you—?"

"Think back to the time when we were having lunch back in London. What were we talking about?"

It took him about a minute to answer. "Believing in superstitious beings."

"Yes. What did I tell you I believed in?"

It didn't take him long to answer.

"Vampires."

"Yes. And tell me honestly, how many times have you seen me talking to Jacob by holding his hand or touching him?"

"Quite a few."

"How many times have you experienced it yourself?"

"Twice."

There was a minute of silence.

"This can't be real," he finally said.

"Don't play blind anymore, Cale," I replied. "You've seen that my eyes are red. You've seen my mind. You've felt my strength that time I threw you off me."

Caleb had his eyes closed and was shaking his head.

"No. It's not real, it's not happening," he murmured to himself.

"It's real, Cale. It has happened. I am a vampire."

* * *

Still a cliffy!! But I promise to post the real "The Last Promise" chapter today!!

Please review!! 2 chapters to go before the epilogue *sad* :(


	20. 17 The Last Promise

I told you guys I'll be back!! So here, another chapter that Twilight-Idiots will hate me for. another warning: STARLESS is the EQUIVALENT of ECLIPSE in the Another Twilight Saga so please UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS._

* * *

_

_17. The Last Promise_

"Open your eyes, Caleb," I pleaded. "It's real. I'm a vampire."

He slowly opened his eyes. "Then why aren't you . . . chomping on my neck or something? Shouldn't I be dead right now if you were a vampire?"

"I forgot one little detail," I said. "We only hunt animal's blood."

Caleb was silent. It was weird that I found it so easy to talk to him about it now.

"Bella and Edward are my parents," I began. "Alice and Rosalie are my aunts. Jasper and Emmett are my uncles. Daddy Carlisle and Mommy Esme are my . . . grandparents." I shuddered at the word.

"Dad is over a hundred years old. He was dying of Spanish Influenza when Daddy Carlisle came to save him and changed him into a vampire when there was no hope. Years passed and Mommy Esme, Aunt rose and Uncle Em joined his coven. A few years later, Aunt Alice came unexpectedly with Uncle Jazz. Then when they moved to Forks, they met Mom. Dad was immediately attracted to her because of her scent. Dad almost killed her, but he loved her too much to do that. Later that year, Mom was attacked by a nomad named James and his coven. She almost died, but dad loved her enough to be able to suck the venom out of her system.

"Dad wasn't able to live with himself knowing that Mom might get hurt, so he left her. She became friends with Jake, but later, Jake had to leave her because he had turned into a werewolf. When Mom jumped off a cliff when she was bored, Dad thought she killed herself and so he pleaded to the Volturi to kill him. Mom and Aunt Alice had to race Italy to save him.

"When Mom and Dad were about to graduate, one of the nomads came back for revenge. Our coven and Jake's pack made an alliance and they successfully defeated her.

"A bit later, Mom and Dad got married and had me. Of course, there's a bit more story to that. Dad had to change Mom in order to save both of us. Then Jacob imprinted on me.

"We thought life was going to be perfect, but the Volturi found out about me. Our family almost died, but with the help of our friends, especially Aunt Alice, our family is safe."

Caleb was rubbing his temples. "So let me get this straight," he began. "Your Mom is Bella and technically she's thirty-five years old. Your dad is Edward and he's more than a hundred years old. And Jacob is a . . . _werewolf_?"

"Shapeshifter, really," I replied.

"Well, _that's_ convenient," he said sarcastically. "And how _young_ is he?"

"Twenty-five or something," I replied. "He never ages. Well, so far. He was sixteen when his wolf gene was triggered and went through a hell of a growth spurt."

"And you were changed when you were how young?" he asked. "Seventeen?"

"I wasn't changed at all," I replied. "Mom conceived me as a human and Dad changed her after I was born."

"So you're _half_ a vampire?"

"Yes. Well, technically. I used to grow every single day. I mean rapid growth. Like you could see me change from one day to another," I said.

"So you're still growing? I don't see that."

"I stopped aging after seven years," I explained.

"What's your real age, then?"

"I'm only fourteen."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He stopped for a while to look for more questions. "You said that Jacob did something to you after you were born . . . imprinting? What's that?"

"Here's the thing. Wolves can fall in love or something but when they imprint . . . it's like . . . there's no more gravity . . . no anything. Just you and that person you've imprinted on."

"That's why he would fight as long as he'll have you," Caleb realized.

"Yeah," I replied. _And that's why I can't pick both of you._

For a moment I tried to imagine myself with Caleb. Immediately, I saw a red carpet, with a hundred lights flashing continuously. It was not the fame I enjoyed, but the simplicity of the fact that the entire world knew he loves me and I love him.

I love him.

Why did a light bulb suddenly flicker on in my head?

Then all that laughter, all those smiles, all those conversations, they were not merely for friendship. There was something more.

I loved him, not as much as I loved Jacob, but enough to hurt me because I can't make him happy.

"Life's not fair," I commented out of the blue.

"It never was," he replied with a sigh.

The silence was unbearable.

"You never got to the point of telling me why you wrote the song."

I forgot.

"Okay. Here goes.

"When I'm . . . gone, I want you to make an album," I said. "Your lounge is in front of mine. I can hear you, no matter how soft you think your voice is. You make great music.

"Then, make Natasha happy. Record a song with her. I know she'd love to. Then put my song with you last on the track list."

"When will you be gone?" he asked.

"I'm not telling," he replied. "It'll happen when it happens. And at least I said goodbye."

I kissed him softly for a short while before I pulled back and smiled.

"You should've told me if you wanted to kiss me."

* * *

Oh no. One last chapter before the Epilogue..Arggh..i'm almost done :(( waaaahhh!!!!!

anyhoo, please review :'c sad coz it's almost over.


	21. 18 Vive, Vale

This is the Official. Final. Chapter. I know it's really short, but while I was writing I just ended it rather than keep on writing and writng just so it could live up to I done that, this would have probably been abandoned *cough!*waltz on ice*cough!* and nobody wants that, no._

* * *

_

_18. Vive, Vale_

This is it.

The final album. The last of the last. Vive, vale. I still don't know what that means.

I wrote the first song. It was about seeing the positives in everything.

_I am restless, and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stopped, stopped making sense_

_I can't stop talking to myself  
I'm a desperate cry for help._

_Run, don't walk  
The sky is falling through  
Don't talk tonight  
I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you.  
I don't care where we are  
Or where we're headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you.  
With you._

_Your mouth keeps moving  
But I've lost focus now  
Clock keeps ticking, time's running out  
Where we're headed, there's no heading back  
Tripping ugly, I'm losing ground_

_I can't stop talking to myself  
I'm a desperate cry for help._

_Run, don't walk  
The sky is falling through  
Don't talk tonight  
I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you.  
I don't care where we are  
Or where we're headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you.  
With you._

_For the record  
When I'm with you  
Things are looking better, for once  
Everything is brighter, than the darkness  
Before you._

_Run, don't walk  
The sky is falling through  
Don't talk tonight  
I'm_ so _confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you._

_Run, don't walk  
The sky is falling through  
Don't talk tonight  
I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you.  
I don't care where we are  
Or where we're headed to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you._

"That's great," Caleb said, clapping with Jake when I was done. I returned the guitar to the corner without being conscious about my speed. "So, when are you going? This is the last one, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not telling you," I replied slyly.

"Hey, our band only managed one album," Jacob said. "We should do a single in her album. And in yours, too. That'll be awesome, right Ness?"

"Speaking of, I have another question to ask," Caleb said. "What's your real name? I know it's not Nessie Cullen, so spill it."

"Well, Nessie Cullen technically is my real nickname," I began. "When I was in London, I was Mary Isabelle Brandon—"

"Wait," he interrupted. "Belle. You're Belle! Why didn't you tell me? We were in the same class in second year!"

"I just thought it'll be fun to keep it a secret," I replied.

"And Jacob was Anthony Brandon, your older 'brother,'" he said with realization.

"Yep." Jacob smiled widely.

"Okay, let's continue with your story."

"So, in Forks, when your Dad found me, I was Vanessa Masen," I continued. "But my real name is Renesmee Cullen."

"Ooh, what a mouthful," he commented.

"With a Carlie in the middle," Jacob added.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"My grandparents' names," I replied. "My grandmothers are Renee and Esme and my grandfathers are Carlisle and Charlie."

"It's how I came up with Nessie," Jacob said. "Bella was so mad that she almost killed me. She broke Seth's collarbone instead."

"Seth?"

"He's one of the members of my pack," Jacob clarified.

Caleb's phone rang.

"Hey, I gotta go," he said. "Dad wants me home early."

"Yeah, we better go too," Jake said to me.

"Hunting, right?" Caleb looked closely at my eyes. "Black. I thought so."

"Yep."

We closed the room and had coffee at the Harmony before really going home. Everything was so much better with just three seats.

"Dad?"

"Mm?" he replied, jumping onto the branch next to where we were standing.

"How long?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Nope."

"Five weeks, probably," he replied.

"It's really going to work?"

"Yep."

Since only the two of us were together, he decided to give me a special treat. He opened the bushes in front of us and revealed a mountain lion.

"Finally!" I said, hugging him.

"You_ are_ getting stronger," he remarked. "Here's what you're going to do. After you finish this mountain lion, I want you to challenge Uncle Em in an arm wrestling match. When you win, and I'm sure you will, ask him to take you hunting with him."

"Like Mom?"

"Just like Mom. We need to break his ego even more. It will do him some good."

"'Kay."

The mountain lion took less than three minutes.

"Mm, that was good," I said, smacking my lips. Then a thought came across my mind. Vive, Vale.

"It's Latin," Dad explained. "It means 'farewell, be happy,'"

* * *

Okay. So either i will post the epilogue very much later or tomorrow. I tell you guys, it's longer than the Prologue!! Oh well. Everything must come to an end and whilst we wait for New Moon (hell it will premierehere on Friday If you're on a diferent timezone, it's wednesday now), I will keep on typing so that I will have lesser OCD attacks.

Please review!! Thanks :)


	22. Epilogue

Wow. i can't believe it. IT'S HERE PEOPLE!!!! EPILOGUE!!

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue: The Final Tear_

Dad saying the meaning of my album title opened up a lot of things. I was able to write half of the album in one day. It was kinda like me giving advice to everyone when I'm gone and can't create any more songs.

"We need only a few singles before we . . . wrap things up," Caleb said after one recording day. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," I replied. "We haven't recorded our song."

"We can do that tomorrow," he replied.

"Okay."

_The rain pours down as I walk on the road_

_I've got on my raincoat and some hiking boots_

_I've taken off, to travel the world_

_To see what's in store for me_

_I've got my heart on my sleeve_

_And an adventure waiting for me_

_Still don't know where I'll go_

_Still don't know what to find_

_Still don't know what path to take_

_Don't know which one's mine_

_Still not sure what I'll see_

_Still not sure who I'll be_

_But I'm not worried at all_

_Coz I know where I'm going _

_I'm not alone_

_The road turns to gravel the farther I go_

_But I press on looking ahead on the road_

_Then suddenly I fall to the ground_

_I tried to stop myself but the wounds held me back_

_I've got to move on_

_I've got to be strong_

_The tears, they come along with the blood_

_I've got to try I cannot give up_

_Then a hand pulls me up again_

_And I find myself in front of your face_

_Still don't know where I'll go_

_Still don't know what to find_

_Still don't know what path to take_

_Don't know which one's mine_

_But I don't regret whichever I took_

_Because that path led me straight to you_

_Still don't know where we'll go_

_Still don't know what we'll find_

_I'll continue this rocky path _

_As long as you're mine_

_Together we'll take this road _

_And we'll see the sun rise_

_And I'm not worried at all_

_Coz from the beginning of it all_

_I knew that I'm not alone_

"Any plans on telling the world?" he asked.

"It'll come when it comes," I replied.

My phone rang.

"Dad?"

"Someone from Fox called," he said. "You're guesting on iMusic this Friday."

"Uh oh . . ."

"What uh-oh?"

"Am I too far away for you to read my mind?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I was hunting here in Vancouver when they called."

"Oh snap," I complained. "Do you think now's the right time to tell everyone what's really going on?"

"It's only up to you."

I was quiet. "I gotta go."

"Okay. Think about it. You have three days."

He cut the line.

"Well that was quick," Caleb remarked. "Five-second phone call. You should be in Guinness."

"I'm going to be on iMusic this Friday," I said. "I'm not sure if I'm telling."

"I think it's time for you to decide that in your lounge." Caleb said.

"Maybe you're right." When I entered the room, everything was too quiet.

Vive, vale. What can I make of these two words?

Farewell, be happy. It was going to be hard for me to tell them. But it had to be sooner than later.

That's it!!

After writing my first and last song ever to have the same name as my album, I wrote a couple more.

_The drinks are flowing, just like the river  
Then she keeps going  
The whole night ends with a blur  
She's got no limit  
She thinks she's so tough  
Can't walk a straight line  
At the end of the night she's rough  
Her dress whispers reckless  
That night starts now as she slips on her necklace_

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

She's ready to roll, tonight is different  
She'll start it off slow to keep herself in check  
Oh no, oh no: it's two for one  
She starts the show  
And now from this moment on, she's done  
Her dress whispers reckless  
That night starts now as she slips on her necklace

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

The party is tonight and she thinks they're playing her song  
The party is tonight and it's playing all night long

Josey, don't you worry  
It's just a phase you're going through  
Some day you'll know just what to do  
Josey, it's alright  
Slap the hand that just keeps pouring  
It doesn't matter, just do something

The next day, we planned the locations of my Vive, Vale world tour. Since it was the last, I got to choose the locations.

"So, we're starting off with Florida and ending up in Rio de Janeiro?" Caleb clarified.

"Precisely."

The rest of the day and the two more after that came and went quickly.

Will I tell the world?

They made me wait behind a flamboyant door with Caleb and Jacob. We came as Undercover Antics, but I will be performing as Nessie Cullen.

The host of the show was Justin Bieber, the Jason Mraz of this generation.

"Now, today's guest, let's all welcome Miss Nessie Cullen!"

I stepped through the door and then the curtain, so the two weren't revealed to the crowd. The audience went wild.

"Good to see you!" he greeted with a hug and a smile. It took a minute to calm the crowd down.

"So, how are you?"

"Great. I'm awesome."

"How's Jacob?"

"He's doing great."

"And how's the wedding coming along?"

The crowd screeched.

"The plans are going on smoothly," I replied. The crowd screeched and applauded for another minute.

"Wow, after four years, you still have that effect on people," Justin said.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," I replied.

"So, I hear you have a new album," he said. "Vive, Vale, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Care to tell us what it's all about?"

"Um, not really," I replied. Some of the audience giggled.

"Oh, but I also hear that there's a track here that has the same title as the song. Care to sing that for us, at least?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Ladies and gents, please welcome Undercover Antics!"

The door opened and revealed Jake and Cale. Then, the platform they were standing on began moving. The crowd screamed. I took my place behind the microphone.

_I woke up this morning_

_And had a thought in my head_

_I know time's running out_

_And I think it's time for you to know_

_Sunset's coming _

_Darkness will come to us all_

_Please don't be sad when I'm gone_

_I'll be back and at least I said goodbye_

_Rather than you not knowing where I'll be going_

_Farewell and don't you worry about me_

_Coz I know you'll be remembering the great times we had together_

_So vive, vale_

_I started down the street_

_And thought of a way to tell you_

_Seconds are ticking by_

_And it's about time that you find out_

_Sunset's coming _

_Darkness will come to us all_

_Please don't be sad when I'm gone_

_I'll be back and at least I said goodbye_

_Rather than you not knowing where I'll be going_

_Farewell and don't you worry about me_

_Coz I know you'll be remembering the great times we had together_

_So vive, vale_

People were still clapping with the music. Only few have realized the real meaning of this song. Crap, some of them were crying. Crap, I'm going to start crying soon.

_Vive vale_

_I'll miss the way you make me smile_

_When I'm on the stage and singing_

_I'll miss the times you made me cry_

_When you showed me how much you love me_

_I'll be back and at least I said goodbye_

_Rather than you not knowing where I'll be going_

_Farewell and don't you worry about me_

_Coz I know you'll be remembering the great times we had together_

_Coz I know you'll be cherishing the memories enough for forever_

_So vive, vale_

_Vive vale_

_Farewell be happy_

There was still applause, but a lot of people were already crying. Jake and Cale linked hands with me and we bowed together. Even Justin was tearing up.

"So, Vive, Vale," I began, "means 'farewell, be happy.' It's my final album. I'll be having a world tour, you guys can check out the details on my website."

And that was that.

The album was released three days later and was immediately followed by the world tour which took more than a month.

Rio de Janeiro, here I come. This is it.

"We're going on the family plane," I told Caleb at the airport.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" he whispered.

I didn't say anything. I just hugged him gently, knowing that I might hurt him.

"Take care of yourself," he reminded.

"You too," I replied. "And take care of Natasha for me. Make her happy. Okay?"

"Will do."

I kissed him one last time on the lips. Jake was expressionless.

We boarded the plane and I looked down on the tarmac. Caleb's eyes followed our plane. I held Jake's hand tightly as I continued to look out the window. Was it so bad that I needed them both in my life?

His figure got smaller and smaller, until not even my eyes could distinguish it anymore from the similar dots around him.

The last tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

Okay..so there we have Starless. Please review. Thanks. Song Index posted next. Too sad to write more. :(


	23. Song Index

Song Index

And here it is!! The song index!! The same format as usual, guys. And once again I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING SONGS except for the ones with "ORIGINAL COMPOSITION" written beneath the title. Thanks so much to the many artists that inspired me for this part of the Series, but my main inspirations for _Starless_ are really Demi Lovato and Hey Monday. I provide this list so that you may listen to the songs probably while you read the fic. Except the Original Compositions. Again, our band is impossible to come together due to GINORMOUS schoolwork.

**BOLDFACE**-Original Composition

_Italicized_-Hey Monday

**Outside Edition** (by _Undercover Antics_)

About You Now-Nessie Cullen

Your Call-Caleb James and Jacob Black

Broken Strings-Nessie Cullen and Caleb James

Thunder- Caleb James and Jacob Black

_Hurricane Streets_-Nessie Cullen

Moment of Truth-Caleb James

Realize-Nessie Cullen and Caleb James

Lucky-Nessie Cullen and Jacob Black

Tonight- Jacob Black

Stuck in love with each other

**Hurling All the Hurt** (an album created in between the Four years)

He wasn't

The In-Crowd

Misery Business

My Happy Ending

**I Will Never Forget**

When it Rains

It's Alright, It's Okay

**Go On**

How do you love Someone

**Bitter**

**Dare Your Dreams** (Album one of the _"Goodbye, Gone"_ album trilogy)

What Dreams are Made of

I Believe

When You Believe

Who Said

Someone's Watching Over Me

Follow Your Dreams

A Dream is a wish

Life's What You Make it

Who Will I Be

The Climb

**Tear Tracks** (Album two)

_Candles_

We Are Broken

I Miss You

Never let This go

When You're Gone

Catch Me

What if

**Gone**

**Swear Me, Promise Me**

Keep Holding On

**Bonus Tracks:**

One Sweet Day - Undercover Antics

Photograph - Undercover Antics

**Vive, Vale** (Album three)

Gift of a friend

**I Will Never Forget**

Overrated

Already Gone

Here we Go Again

_Obvious_

_Run Don't Walk_

**Hornets**

**Afterlife**

**Vive, Vale**

**Bonus Tracks:**

Broken Strings (feat. Caleb James)

I thought I Lost you(feat. Jacob Black)

Goodbye (alt. version)

**Black **(Jacob's album)

Tonight

Moment of Truth

Thunder

Fall for You

Your Call

1,2,3,4

Out of my league

All or nothing

If you're not the one

Collide

Song Title: I Believe (Chapter 1)

Artist: Yolanda Adams

Album: Honey (OST)

Song title: First Love (Chapter 2)

Artist: Utada Hikaru

Song Title: When You're Gone (Chapter 3)

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Song Title: We Are Broken (Chapter 5)

Artist: Paramore

Album: RIOT!

Song Title: One Sweet Day (Chapter 6)

Artist: Mariah Carey

Song Title: Candles (Chapter 10, Chapter 11)

Artist: Hey Monday

Album: Hold On Tight

Song Title: Who Will I Be (Chapter 12)

Artist: Demi Lovato

Album: Camp Rock (OST)

Song Title: Tonight (Chapter 12)

Artist: FM Static

Song Title: Two Worlds Collide (Chapter 15)

Artist: Demi Lovato

Album: Don't Forget

Song Title: Before The Storm (Chapter 16)

Artist: Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas

Song Title: Run, Don't Walk (Chapter 18)

Artist: Hey Monday

Album: Hold On Tight

Song Title: Not Alone (Epilogue)

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Song Title: Josey (Epilogue)

Artist: Hey Monday

Album: Hold on Tight

Song Title: Vive, vale

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Wow. I can't believe this is almost _over_. Even though _Starless_ was not much of a hit, I'm still glad I have two very faithful readers who've been reviewing every time I post a chapter. Yes, that's you, **Twilight-Idiots** and **AmazingxGracie**. You guys gave me the push to continue. Even though I become sad whenever I check my stats page because _Starless_ didn't do as well as _Dusk_ (It reached 5,000 hits!!), you guys made me go on even though I know it's really crappy. I've already begun with the fourth and final installment and I'm still not revealing its title, Twilight-Idiots. This is the shortest fic in the series and it took probably the most time and I'm really sorry for that. Sad to say that I failed Research and that I'm on my way to failing Advanced Algebra-slash-Analytical geometry. Thank you for understanding and bearing with me through all those CxR chapters. I just needed those so much! I probably won't begin posting the final part this week, I have to update Mistaken Word, my current HP fanfic that's been gaining a lot of reads and I don't want to lose all those people. If you see a song in the album list and you want to know whose was it, just PM me.

Oh, and before I forget, I'm giving you guys a special sneak peek at the FINAL part. Yes, Twilight-Idiots, you will finally know what the last book (or fic) is.

Thanks for the steady support!! paula-potter is very thankful for all the love she gets, yes. Thank you so, so much!!!

xoxoxo always, pAula-p0tter N;] this witchpire is very relieved!!!


	24. PEEKaboo!

As promised earlier, here's the sneak preview of the fourth and final book in the _Another Twilight Saga_,

_Everlasting Sunlight_

* * *

"We're ready for the blow-up," Dad said. "Esme, Rosalie, you go first." With the air of just walking out into the patio, they opened the plane's door and jumped. "Bella, Alice, Renesmee." Mom and Aunt Alice held both my hands and jumped with me into the clear blue waters below us.

Even if this would only be for a short while, I enjoyed the sensation of flying. I arched my back and raised my hands to delay the descend. When Mom gave me the signal, the three of us tipped our heads to speed up. In a matter of seconds, we landed simultaneously into the water.

* * *

Well, it's a very very short preview, just a hundred and nine words. Please watch for it. _Everlasting Sunlight_ is coming soon!


End file.
